The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: Bakura beats Ryou up and he finally breaks. While running to Yugi's, Ryou is kidnapped by a mysterious person. Yami and Yugi think that Bakura has seriously injured or killed Ryou so Yami goes to kill him. Will Ryou's only chance die and why was he taken?
1. Taken

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own Yugioh but do own this story and the girl in here. She has a name but I haven't said it yet. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Chapter 1 – Taken

Bakura's fist slammed into Ryou's face and sent him sprawling to the ground. Ryou could vaguely feel the blood dripping from his nose and lip. He could barely feel the pain now; after all he must have been beaten for a few hours now. Of course it seemed like days. He knew Bakura would stop before he was dead but it wasn't much encouragement to hold on, after all the pain would be intolerable soon and it would begin all over again tomorrow. 'Why does Bakura hate me so much I never did anything to him.'

"YOU FUCKING PATHETIC WEAKLING!"

Ryou couldn't answer with the usual 'Yes master', which earned him a furious blow to the stomach. Ryou choked out a scream as Bakura continued to kick him repeatedly.

Darkness was edging closer to Ryou as Bakura broke several of his ribs.

"Weakling," Bakura cursed as he left the room leaving a bloodied Hikari on the floor. 

Ryou was curled up in a little ball trying to quell the pain, not succeeding in the least when he felt his Yami's hate emanating from upstairs and knew that the beatings could get far worse than this if he didn't do something.

Ryou was already suffering from severe emotional trauma that he did what Bakura had forbidden; he broke down and called his friend.

The phone rang twice, then thrice and Ryou hoped to Ra that Bakura wouldn't come down.

On the sixth ring Yugi Motou picked up, "Hello Motou residence, Yugi speaking."

…

"Hello?"

"Yugi," Ryou whispered harshly.

"Ryou, what's wrong?"

"Yugi, please Bakura he…and…it hurts…"

"Ryou Oh my God…YAMI…we'll be right there."

"No!" Ryou almost yelled, "No I'll come there."

"Ryou who are you talking to?"

Ryou hung up the phone and carefully stood up throwing off the Millennium Ring. The pain was unbelievable but nothing to what Bakura would do to him if he found out. This is what urged Ryou on.

"Ryou, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Ryou could hear his Yami's footsteps at he top of the stairs, so he ran out the door.

The pain threatened to envelope him but he kept going even as the door far behind him slammed open and Bakura yelled, "RYOU COME BACK NOW!"

Ryou couldn't tell it Bakura had followed him but he knew he wasn't being followed at the present time.

He slowed to a walk half way to the game shop, as the pain was unbearable. It was then that he felt the need to throw up.

He doubled over but instead of vomit, blood dripped out of his mouth.

Ryou suspected the worse. That the broken ribs had punctured the inside of his body. 

A few tears dropped but he halted them by shear will and forced himself to stand.

Though he had gotten rid of the millennium ring he still had a connection with Bakura and he could feel the hatred and other mixed emotions that his Yami was feeling. He blocked out the emotions and it was then that he felt someone behind him.

He whimpered, crouching into a ball, automatically thinking it was Bakura.

The being behind him didn't move so he reasoned that it must have been someone else, as his Yami would have started to attack him by now.

The frightened white haired boy carefully stood up and turned around. Shadows hid almost the entire figure and when he stared intently into the darkness the person stepped forward into the light.

He gasped as a girl stood in front of him.

She had bright red hair and a gorgeous figure. She also looked his age and was wearing along sleeved long black dress. It looked Egyptian and he looked straight into her eyes.

He froze, those eyes, a beautiful ice blue, but they were devoid of feeling, of emotion.

They were worse than Bakura's eyes, worse than anything he had ever seen.

She walked up to him, smiling; it was an evil smile but had a touch of sorrow that Ryou could relate to.

Ryou couldn't think about this though as she reached up and placed her hands around his neck and squeezed.

He struggled, "P-Please…no," as he tried to pry of her hands but they had an iron grip.

She spoke but with Bakura's voice, "No excuses weakling…I hate you…so DIE!"

Ryou's eyes widened and she let go, "P-P-Please."

He heard, "RYOU!" but before he could reply she pulled a knife out of her dress and plunged it into his shoulder.

He screamed, a scream that echoed down the alleys and made several dogs start to bark.

Ryou grabbed his wounded shoulder after she pulled out the blade and put it back into her dress.

"RYOU!"

"YUGI THIS WAY!"

She pulled him into a tight embrace, their bodies touching in all the right spots and he felt something he had never felt before, something that was unright for this situation, something that he locked away before she noticed.

She whispered into his ear, "The Pharaoh will destroy your Yami and then no one will be able to find you."

Ryou experienced a fear he had never felt before, the fear that someone whom you care about is going to die.

~YAMI!~ he screamed with all his heart but was moved before he could get a reply, his link to Bakura broken.

Ryou was pushed away from her, up against a wall.

The pain was a fleeting memory; only the numbness remained, like Deaths cold kiss.

He collapsed to the ground trying to regain the link.

"You wont succeed and soon he will be gone, destroyed for your murder."

She laughed a little but as if remembering her duty walked up to him.

Soon she would torture him but for now she needed him alive.

She knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

He shivered from the cold touch of her hands.

She closed her eyes and leant forward capturing him in a kiss.

He was filled with warmth, which made him very confused. Surely an evil being could not have such a warm comforting feeling?

Bakura felt the numbness disappear and he looked down as she sat back.

She had healed him…completely.

She let out her breath and moved her hands to push the hair out of her eyes.

Upon opening her eyes she saw her captive staring at her arms.

Her sleeves had fallen back revealing her numerous scars. She slapped him across the face, as she stood up.

Tears sprung to his face at the harsh contact. He squinted his eyes open to see her leaving the room and slam the door shut behind her.

He took a good look around the room and saw a plain bed.

Standing up dazed he remembered his Yami, and jumped onto the bed snuggling into it, his body wracked with sobs.

All the while he kept on desperately yelling ~Bakura~ while his heart leaked.

Yugi and Yami had rushed out of the game shop to meet Ryou half way. They didn't trust Bakura in the least.

They jogged the usual path that Ryou used to take, that is before Bakura had started to beat him.

They knew Bakura had hurt their friend but Ryou had begged them not to do anything and to let him deal with Bakura. They had promised but it had been a hard promise to keep.

They were rounding a corner when they heard Bakura, "No excuses…weakling…I hate you…so DIE!"

They could hardly hear Ryou's pleading, "P-P-Please!"

"RYOU!" yelled Yami.

"Where is he Yami?" asked Yugi teary eyed.

"I don't know Aibou, I don't know!"

Yami and Yugi sped up but the alleyways were like a maze and they couldn't find Ryou.

Yami cursed in Egyptian but froze as a scream echoed around them.

"RYOU!" yelled Yugi.

"YUGI THIS WAY!" yelled Yami as he ran towards the sound knowing the exact direction even with the dogs barking around him.

A little later Yami and Yugi found the pool of blood.

Yugi cried, "Ryou."

Yami clenched his fists and hugged Yugi before turning and heading for Ryou's house.

He allowed Yugi to follow him, as he didn't want his hikari walking the streets alone at this time of the night.

Bakura was pacing Ryou's lounge room holding the Millennium Ring in his hands.

 He couldn't believe that that wimp had enough backbone to defy him. Bakura felt somewhat proud and worried about himself and Ryou. (AN: I know ooc but still I had to make him at least a little caring or he wouldn't be able to evolve as a person/spirit what ever.)

It was then that he heard Ryou yell ~BAKURA~. The word was filled with love (THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC, IT IS THE LOVE OF FRIENDSHIP GOT IT GET IT GOOD) and concern and a lot of other emotions that made Bakura fall to his knees.

Bakura stayed like that for a while until he heard the bangs at the door.

Yugi arrived at Ryou's home to see Yami banging on the door.

"BAKURA LET ME IN!"

The door banged open and Bakura growled, "What do you want Pharaoh?"

Yami grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt and pushed him inside.

Bakura grew afraid seeing the malicious intent in Yami's eyes.

"Where is Ryou?"

"W-Wha-What?"

"You heard me!"

"I don't know and I am…worried."

"Bullshit!"

"What?"

"I heard you hurt him in the street!"

"What are you talking about, I only just received a mental cry from Ryou."

"I heard YOU threaten to kill him and then I heard him scream. So he had better be alive or I will destroy you."

Bakura was very confused and very worried.

"I think you have lost your mind but to rest your soul I will contact him, I was about to try before you arrived."

Yami loosened his grip slightly and Bakura tried to contact Ryou.

His eyes flew open in horror and shock.

'The…link…is gone…Ryou…is gone.'

Bakura choked, "Ryou."

Yami saw the pure shock and fear in Bakura's eyes and released him.

"Yami?" inquired Yugi from behind.

Bakura had to hold himself up by placing his hand on the wall.

Yami was going to punish Bakura for hurting Ryou but he had to know where Ryou was and Bakura was the only one who could find him.

Bakura whispered, "Our link is…is…gone."

Yami and Yugi gaped.

Yugi asked, "How could a link be broken?" 

Yami couldn't answer, for he didn't know.

Bakura started to shake and Yugi went up to him and patted his shoulder.

Bakura didn't attack him and tears started to fall from his eyes.

He cried himself to sleep and Yami carried him up to Ryou's bed.

The two boys tucked him in and Yugi went down stairs to phone his grandpa.

"Hi Grandpa, we will be staying at Ryou's tonight."

"Is something wrong?"

"Ryou is gone *sob* Grandpa do you know how a link between hikari and Yami could be broken?"

It was a long shot.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I can't help."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

Yugi hung up and a fresh load of tears fell.

Yami came up behind him and patter his back, "Don't worry we'll find him."

Yugi nodded and Yami hugged his hikari.

"Why Ryou? Why?"

"I don't know Aibou…I really don't know."

Alyssa: Please review and tell me what you think. Please Please Please.

Next chapter: She looked at him, at tortured angel came to mind. 


	2. Kiss of a Demon

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story and the girl in here. She has a name but I haven't said it yet. Don't sue! 

Thanks to Noname and Suan for the reviews. Please continue to review.

And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Chapter 2 – Kiss of a demon.

She was exhausted and collapsed onto her bed, old emotions rising to the surface as she drifted into a restless sleep.

Ryou eventually fell asleep and dreamed of Bakura, (AN: No not Yaoi!) of the friendship he so wanted…needed.

Bakura woke up in the early hours of the morning, over his shock. He was actually excited because he knew exactly where Ryou was. He ran downstairs to get ready when he saw the Pharaoh and his Hikari. He was about to yell at them when he remembered last night. He was very angry and extremely embarrassed. 

"Wake up Pharaoh, and get your Hikari, were leaving," he growled.

The Pharaoh woke up and heard Bakura fishing through the kitchen cupboards.

He smiled and woke up Yugi.

"Yami? Oh…Ryou," Yugi got depressed again.

"Oh stop your sniveling, I know where Ryou is, now eat," Bakura said emerging from the kitchen.

Bakura chucked something at Yami and Yugi.

They both caught the items and after Bakura's glare they ate the food bars given to them.

Bakura paced while they ate, thinking about their dream.

*Flashback to dream*

Ryou was reaching out to him while the darkness sought to drag him back in, Tears were pouring down Ryou's cheeks as he yelled for Bakura to save himself. Bakura tried to reach him but was dragged backwards. He was pulled out of the bubble that enclosed the building and he knew exactly where Ryou was, the shadow realm!"

*Flashback to Dream Ends*

Yami stood up and asked, "Where is Ryou?"

"He is in the Shadow Realm."

"But Hikari's cant and…"

"Ryou is in a protected area."

"Can we get there?"

"Oh I will get there, make no mistake!"

Yami nodded and Bakura closed his eyes and called on the power of the millennium ring.

"Yugi, you stay here!"

"NO, no I'm coming."

Yami was about to persist when all three were brought into the shadow realm.

She awoke feeling tired as though she had had no sleep at all.

"CHILD!" a voice boomed.

"Master I have…"

"BE QUIET FOOL, DO NOT SPEAK. THE HIKARI CONTACTED HIS YAMI AND WHATS WORSE YOU HELPED HIM!"

"Master I …AHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Black lightning surrounded her body, making small cuts all over her body. Her blood started to boil and she couldn't protect herself, all she could do was scream.

Ryou woke up in the morning revived and refreshed.

He sat on the bed pondering these feelings when the screams echoed around him. He clapped his hands over his ears in an attempt to muffle the sound.

He stayed like that for about 30 minutes until the blood curdling screams died down.

Uncurling he brushed the tears out of his eyes and just as he was about to stand up he heard footsteps outside the door.

Looking up as the door unlocked and opened he saw the girl walk in. She was wearing a different long sleeved long dress but he could still smell the blood on her.

"Why?" he cried.

She looked confused and he went on, "Why do you have to hurt people."

She realized he had heard her screams and growled, "That is none of your business."

There was such venom in her voice that Ryou flinched.

She stood there waiting for him to do something not realizing he was doing the same.

Finally she said, "Stand up!"

Ryou used to complying with Bakura stood up immediately.

He couldn't look her in the eyes, as he was too afraid of what he might see.

She looked at him; a tortured angel came to mind.

She cursed at herself and stepped towards him making herself cold and unfeeling. The back of her hand lifted his chin up so that their eyes met.

He looked at her cold emotionless eyes and his eyes widened and his pupils dilated as he saw what was to come.

In a gesture that would seem gentle she brushed the hair out of his face to behind his ears. However there was nothing gentle about the purpose.

She placed her finger to his forehead and entered his mind.

She appeared in a hallway and as she walked along she came across two doors both opposite the other.

One door was freely accessible to the person whose mind she was in, the left door. However the other door, the right door had no doorknob and a thick web encased all around the edges of the door.

In the person to whom the right door belongs, would have the same occurrence except the other way round.

She knew this as well as knowing to where the hallway supposedly ends. For though it would logically seem that the hallway should end after encountering the soul room it does not, though nobody has had the will or resolve to find out where it leads.

She turned her eyes from the long path of the hall and turned to the left. She turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

Ryou was sitting on the bed, "How?" He seemed shocked.

She shut the door behind her and smiled that hollow smile of hers.

Taking her eyes off the white haired boy she surveyed his soul room. He was sitting on a soft, small bed amongst a floor littered with toys. The place had a child-like innocence feel to it, however a dark shroud hung over it all. Should the darkness envelope the room, all innocence would be lost and the boy would be destroyed forever. His light would be lost.

It was against her mission to destroy the light, as it was exactly what they needed.

She walked up to the boy and knelt next to him face to face.

She reached up and kissed him. As their lips parted the boy fell to the bed unconscious.

He would cause no trouble while phase two was enacted. She exited his soul room then left his mind.

Coming to in her own body she saw the slumped form of Ryou on the floor.

"Time to meet our guests."

She disappeared from the room and just as she was gone the room changed with another bed appearing.

Appearing outside the large white fortress of a mansion she waited.

Yami, Bakura and Yugi appeared in total darkness.

Yami cursed, "Bakura, what the…"

Bakura interrupted, "I dint do anything."

"Huh?"

Yugi said, "The…then who did?"

The area around them was suddenly alight and they could see a huge palace like house.

"Who's that?" asked Yugi.

"What?" said Yami.

"Her," and Yugi pointed to the small girl who was approaching them.

When she got close enough they saw that she was about Ryou and Yugi's age and that she seemed harmless enough. Big mistake!

She walked up to Yami and was about to speak when Bakura exclaimed, "The link between me and Ryou is back…but he's not responding."

Yami was staring at Bakura so he didn't see the smirk on the girls face.

He turned back to her when she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss. He froze from the unexpected move; after all he hadn't been kissed in millenniums.

The problem was that even after they separated he couldn't move.

"What did…"

She smiled, "I froze you."

Bakura realizing she was a threat approached her but she disappeared and reappeared behind Yugi before he could do anything.

"Yugi!"

She pulled a knife out from her dress, they could see the blood on it, and pressed it to Yugi's neck. He was too afraid to move.

"Well I thank you all for coming, I will now be taking the little one and sending you away. I hope you enjoyed your stay…Bye!"

Both the girl and Yugi disappeared right before Yami and Bakura's eyes.

"YUUUGIIIIIII!"

Yami squeezed his eyes shut halting the tears and was about to scream when he was transported out of the shadow realm.

He opened his eyes and felt the link break and he fell unconscious, collapsing to the ground.

Bakura would of left him there had he not felt duty bound to help him.

"AHHHH," Bakura growled as he picked up the limp form of the Pharaoh, "Why me?" He laid him on the couch and put a blanket over him.

Bakura sat down to think about the strange girl and how he could save his Hikari.

Alyssa: SO tell me what you think and REVIEW! 

Next time: Ryou had nearly lost his mind, as the screams were so full of sorrow and pain that they punctured the very hearts of the Hikari's. 


	3. Sarissa

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story and the girl in here. She has a name but I haven't said it yet. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Thank you again noname, my loyal reviewer!

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Chapter 3 – Sarissa

Yugi passed out as soon as they arrived in the building; well to be more exact the room Ryou was locked in.

She threw him onto one of the beds as Ryou yelled, "Yugi," and ran over to him.

"Time to move," she said.

Ryou was confused as he saw no difference to where they were but if he could have seen outside he would have seen a forest.

They were now in the real world but still the links between Yami and Hikari were broken. 

Ryou was looking down at Yugi trying to wake him up but the little boy would not stir.

He saw her about to leave and asked bravely, "Who…what are you."

She turned to him with an unreadable expression and replied, "You may call me Amy and I am your Master!"

Amy turned and left locking the door behind her leaving Ryou alone once again.

"Why haven't you tortured them, are you going soft?" asked a very haunting voice.

Amy turned to the young girlish looking demon. The horns on either side of her head were glowing red and her black hair ruffled in the slight breeze. 

Her blood red eyes bored through Amy's mind and she replied, "Of course not!"

Sarissa was friend to no one and a very formidable enemy, "Then why did you give him your pathetic human name?"

"I…"

Sarissa slapped Amy across the face, "Make another mistake and this…position will be mine."

Though Sarissa oozed authority she was however the 'assistant' and 'sentinel' to Amy.

With that Sarissa disappeared into the darkness.

Amy stalked away to plan for the next one. No doubt they would be ready for her. 

"YUGI!" was what woke Bakura up.

He moved into a sitting position to see Yami staring into space.

A second later Yami was kicking the table and chairs over.

"YAMI! STOP! *Yami froze* I was doing some thinking and I believe that 'she' will go after Malik next."

Yami sat down, his desire to break chairs dissipated and he said, "So if we wait for her to attack Malik then we can capture her and make her take us to Yugi and Ryou."

Bakura nodded and said, "We should go to Malik's now as she will probably attack soon."

Yami nodded and the two unlikely allies left for Malik Ishtar's house.

Amy came up with a plan to take the last Hikari and got some sleep before she headed out.

It was morning when she woke up and she went to check on the boys.

She opened the door to find the little pouring his eyes out on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou was trying to comfort the small boy by rubbing his back but he stopped abruptly as soon as he saw Amy.

Yugi looked up at her and said, "Why?"

Amy said, "Soon you will have another room mate."

"Huh?"

"The one you call Malik is the last piece of the puzzle," Amy said just as another bed appeared, "You should get some rest."

Amy disappeared and said, "Yami will come, he will!"

Ryou knew that Yami would do anything in his power to save Yugi but the same thing couldn't be said for Bakura.

'Yeah he'll probably join her when she starts to torture us.'

Amy appeared in the lounge room of the Ishtar residence and all everyone jumped up to fight her.

She didn't even show surprise when she saw Yami and Bakura with them.

Amy laughed as Mariku turned the Millennium Rod in to a dagger.

"Who are you and what do you want with our Hikari's," Yami demanded.

"You can call me Amy but as to the Hikari's, that is none of your business and now I will be taking him," Amy said as she pointed to Malik.

"NO WAY!" yelled Mariku.

He lunged at her and she was about to block him when she saw what Sarissa was doing and she muttered, "She wouldn't."

This caused Mariku to miss his target by a few centimeters.

Amy was brought to reality by a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Mariku pulled out the dagger in horror and she said, "I have suffered far worse pain in my life, now time to go."

She flung everyone against the far wall with her mind, leaving Malik standing all alone with her.

Amy extended her arm and pointed it at Malik. He was pulled towards her cursing.

"NO Malik!" Isis yelled.

"Malik!"

Amy took hold of him and the two disappeared.

"DAMN!" cursed Yami and Bakura.

Isis started to cry and all four of them fell to the ground with a thump.

Mariku was so pissed that he sent the whole house to the shadow realm, without leaving enough energy to bring it back.

"What are we going to do?" cried Isis.

Bakura replied, "I have no idea."

Amy appeared in the Hikari's room and saw Yugi tied to his bed, wide eyed, and Sarissa sitting on top of a shirtless Ryou. In one hand she was dragging a dagger down his left arm and using the other to fondle his penis.

Sarissa turned to look at Amy who said, "You were going to rape him."

Amy was full of such hate and anger that it made Sarissa quickly jump off the poor boy and run to the other side of the room.

Sarissa grinned trying to calm herself but the grin faded as Amy pushed Mariku to the side and walked to her.

"You…are…going good…you will…die for …that."

"No, your wrong, I am angry as you are disobeying their orders. We cannot risk losing their light."

Ryou and Yugi were magically unbound and Ryou clothed. The two joined Malik near the door who had already found out that it was locked.

The three boys were terrified and could feel the power of the two 'girls'.

Sarissa noticed Amy's wound and smirked, "You're already injured so you don't stand a chance, not that you would have anyway."

There was a waver in her voice that made everyone believe that she wasn't quite telling the truth.

"I was put in charge so stand down!"

"Huh?" escaped the lips of Malik and she turned around.

Ryou was already shaken from his encounter with and he didn't notice the blood make a small pool below him.

'Shit now I really don't want to do this and I hate having to prove myself.'

Sarissa had taken the opportunity to leave and Amy knew this so she walked up to the boys and slapped Yugi and Malik away from Ryou.

The two hit the ground, getting winded.

Amy grabbed Ryou's wounded arm making him cry out. She squeezed harder bringing him down to his knees.

He choked out a scream and she ordered, "Shut Up Boy!" finally leaving him alone and turning to Yugi.

She lifter him up by his hair and he screamed. She 'carried' him over to a bed and plopped him down in tears. Amy then walked over to Malik who tried to punch her and she backslapped him. She then pushed him against the wall and wrapped her fingers around his neck, squeezing, "Don't even try to resist, you will always fail."

Malik blinked his submission and she let go leaving Ryou was dazed on the floor, Yugi crying on his bed and Malik coffing trying to regain his breath.

Amy returned to her room where she was contacted.

"We have been watching you and though you're quick to speak we see the truth. We feel we have to remind you what happens when you fail or disobey us."

"N-No P-Please D-Don't."

She screamed as the all too familiar pain coursed through her.

The screams started and Yugi yelled trying to block his ears. Ryou forgetting the wound on his arm ran over to him and shook him trying to keep him from losing his mind.

Ryou had nearly lost his mind previously, as the screams were so full of sorrow and pain that they punctured the very hearts of the Hikari's.

Ryou tried to comfort Yugi and at the same time ignore the screams. He looked up and smiled as Malik sat on the bed next to them.

Malik asked, "What is happening?"

"I don't know, but I think Amy is torturing someone."

Malik nodded as Ryou brushed the tears out of Yugi's eyes."

Yugi whispered, "Someone please stop it!"

Almost as though to grant his wish the screams stopped and Yugi slowly sat up.

Malik said, "That was…was…waaassss…"

Malik collapsed in top of the already unconscious Yugi and Ryou, leaving a very cute picture of innocence. (AN: How cute would it be to see Ryou, Yugi and Malik all sleeping in a bundle in a total non-yaoi way. ^. – )

Amy soon entered and saw the cute picture but wasn't affected at all.

She walked up to the bed and pushed them off the bed. Using her power she destroyed the beds and made the three Hikari's stuck to the wall, three meters apart. She healed Ryou's arm and the bruises on Malik's neck. Then she changed her clothes magically to a tight fitting, blood red long sleeved long dress and woke them up.

"Welcome back."

Malik regained his courage and asked, "What do you plan to do with us?"

"You are strong aren't you?"

Malik didn't know how to reply and she went on, "A wrong assessment, you are all strong in your own way…hmm, don't you believe you are strong Ryou?"

Ryou looking downcast shook his head.

"You survived didn't you? All of your Yami's beatings and even when I stabbed you?"

Ryou nodded and she went on, "And not only that, but you are the least afraid of me, why is that I wonder?"

Amy walked up to him and pulled out the knife she had used to stab him when they first met. She looked down at the dried blood on the blade and twirled it around in her hand.

Ryou pulled back from her and she asked, "Why do you not fear me as the others do?"

"I…um…"

"Yes?" she said looking at him with seducing eyes.

"I have seen myself in you."

The answer didn't please her and she slashed him across the chest. He cried out and she laughed.

"RYOU!"

Tears formed in his eyes and she spat, "I am not like you!"

Yugi and Malik watched her cut him and felt ashamed that they couldn't help him.

She left the wounded Ryou and made her way back to the middle of the room.

"Time to begin."

Bakura, Yami, Mariku and Isis had returned to Ryou's home to come up with some sort of plan.

Bakura, Yami and Mariku were sitting silently in the lounge room.

"I hate being here with you two!"

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't sent your house to the shadow realm then I wouldn't have to put up with you!"

Bakura was staying right out of the fight and just when they were ready to tear each other to pieces, the phone rang.

Bakura jumped up and raced to the phone and said, "Hello."

"Bakura is that you. Where is Yugi?"

Bakura covered the mouth piece and held the phone away from his ear and said, "Yami its for you."

Yami went to the phone and took it off Bakura's hands.

"Hello……No……he's fine……seriously……he's in bed……cause he was tired……okay…bye…yes…bye."

Yami hung up the phone and ignored Bakura's gasp of surprise.

Yami and Mariku were about to rip into each other again when Isis came running down the stairs, "I found them."

"Huh?"

"I had a vision of Malik, Ryou and Yugi up against a wall and Amy standing in front of them. She had a dagger in her hand and Ryou was bleeding. But I know where they are."

"Ryou bleeding," anger was plastered all over Bakura's face.

Yami said, "Well lets go."

Isis and Mariku nodded and they were about to head out when there was a knock on the door.

Everyone's heads turned to the door and Bakura went and answered it.

Alyssa: Review and tell me what you think. It's getting interesting aint it. Well what could be to come. 

Next time: She explored every crevasse leaving her blood in his mouth as she pulled away.


	4. The Ritual

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story and the girl in here. She has a name but I haven't said it yet. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Thank you again noname and The Wanderer

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

Oh yes and I am saying that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Eye okay.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Chapter 4 – The Ritual

Of the three Hikari's only Yugi had his millennium item. Amy needed to retrieve the other two, as they were a small but vital part of the ritual. She walked up to Ryou again and ignoring his whimper she placed her hand over his wounded chest and called for the millennium ring.

The millennium ring appeared under her hand. She pulled back her hand and saw the blood, "Oh." She healed his wound with a flick of her fingers and then wiped her own hand on her dress to get rid of the blood.

"The ring?"

Amy ignored him and moved to Malik. She took his hand in hers and called for the millennium rod. It appeared in their hands and she walked backwards. The three boys saw her close her eyes and they felt naked. Looking down they saw that their shirts were gone and there were wearing a skirt? It was white with gold trimming and they realized it was an ancient Egyptian tunic.

Malik felt the rod slip out of his hand, and watched as it levitated in front of his chest.

Amy pulled out the knife and wiped it clean with her dress. Looking at her three victims she absently pulled up her left sleeve and lifted the knife. She dragged the sharp tip of the blade diagonally down her arm causing the spectators to gasp and herself to drop the knife from pain. Regaining her composure she placed two fingers onto the wound, wiping some of the liquid onto them and then she walked up to Ryou. 

Spreading the liquid onto her own lips and tongue she kissed him forcefully. His lips were crushing under the pressure and he held back the urge to bite her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth exploring every crevasse coming to know his mouth perfectly. She pulled away after successfully leaving her blood all throughout his mouth.

Ryou felt all hazy as though he were floating in water. He couldn't move, feeling like he was a rag doll and his head slumped forward causing Yugi to cry out. But his words were lost for Ryou had slipped into a world of his own.

She then repeated the process with Yugi. When she kissed Malik he bit her causing her to leave his mouth prematurely so he wasn't as far gone as Malik.

Now they all had her blood in their systems and she knew she would freely be able to bend them to her will.

Amy picked up the knife and wiped it on her dress calming her mind. It was then that she felt them coming and cursed for the interruption.

She would have to wait to start the ritual, wait until after she killed them.

"Bakura, where's Yugi?" demanded a very pissed off Joey.

Joey grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt and glared into his eyes. (AN: My my isn't Joey brave or is it just his stupidity?)

Tea, Tristan and Seto stood behind him and upon seeing Yami in the background Tea said, "Um, Joey, Yami's there."

Joey let go of Bakura, "Little Brat!" and turned around, resisting the urge to kill Joey, and plopped himself down on the couch indicating for the pharaoh to deal with them.

First thing Yami said was, "Kaiba what are you doing here?"

Seto shrugged and said, "They saw me on the street and dragged me here."

"Um…Yami what's going on? Where is Yugi and Ryou? And what are they doing here?"

(AN: Tea dumb ass, this is Ryou's house but still she doesn't know whets going on and she is a typical anime character that doesn't know shit.)

"Well Tea, you see Yugi, Ryou and Malik have been…" Yami looked stricken and chocked on his words.

Bakura finished, "That little bitch kidnapped them. I swear to Ra I'm going to enjoy squeezing her little neck for hurting Ryou!"

The four newcomers faces were shocked but they didn't say anything out of fear.

Isis said, "We have to go and the Gods must really be on our side, it is no coincidence that Seto is here."

"Huh?" asked Seto Kaiba.

"We need to go and rescue them but to get there we need…" Isis blushed.

Kaiba finished for her, "Money you need money."

Isis smirked at his for being wrong, "Actually your car."

He blushed, "Fine."

Joey muttered, "Ooh look big strong Kaiba likes Isis."

(AN: Funny I seem to think that even with their friends in peril they can still joke, Tell me if that's wrong. But it just seems that that is what they would do.)

Mariku infuriated said, "We have no time and…"

He stopped mid-sentence staring at Bakura who was looking at his chest.

"The Millennium Ring is…is gone."

Mariku pulled out the rod and watched as it disappeared.

Yami said, "We should leave now!"

Seto picked up his cell phone and spoke quietly into it.

A few seconds later everyone heard the Limo pull up.

Everyone rushed outside and Tristan asked, "So where are we going?"

Bakura turned to Tea, Joey and Tristan, "You're not going anywhere."

Yami said, "Yugi would never forgive me or himself if you got hurt."

Tea said, "No we have to come, Yugi is our friend and even if we are at risk we have to help him. That's what friends do."

Joey said, "yeah so were going and there's no stopping us."

Mariku said, "Let them come, I don't care as long as they don't get in my way."

Everyone all decided, not everyone so happy, they piled into the large black limo.

"So where are we going?"

"Whitbury Forest!"

Arriving slightly later they all exited the limo and Seto ordered the driver to leave and that he would call him when they were ready.

As the limo left a path became apparent to them and they journeyed in.

"At least we have two millennium items," said Seto.

"Yes but she has three," commented Yami.

After walking for about five minutes they saw the white mansion. The door was open, an invitation to enter.

They entered in the order, Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Seto, Isis, Tea, Joey and Tristan last.

There was only one way to go as all the other ways were locked. 

Finally they found the door as the Yami's gave a shout of surprise as their links to the Hikari's were back. However what caused an alarm in the Yami's was that their Hikari's weren't responding.

Amy saw them at the door and was surprised to see three humans that didn't have and special powers or Millennium Items. The all filed into t he room and the door shut behind them. They couldn't see the Hikari's though.

"Why hello, you have interrupted the ritual, so now I will have to kill you before I can begin."

"You don't stand a chance against us, otherwise you would have killed us before," Yami reasoned though he didn't believe it too much at all.

She just laughed, "No, I could have always killed you, it's just that that would have caused the Hikari's to lose their light and I cant have that."

"What's so different now, and where is Ryou!"

"Now they wont be able to tell and right behind me."

The room was suddenly lit up and the Yami's yelled the name of their respective Hikari.

"I'm going to kill you," threatened Mariku.

She just waved her hand and flung them against the wall.

This caused Mariku to yell, +Malik, fucking hell, throw the dagger! +

Amy was unprepared for such a mental force that she lost control for a second but this was all Malik needed.

Showing great strength he ripped his arm off the wall, grabbed the dagger and threw it at her.

His aim was slightly off and instead of stabbing her heart it embedded itself in her abdomen.

She grunted regaining control and pulled out the Millennium Rod.

The Yami's realizing she was weak to mental blasts proceeded to assault her.

She fell to one knee and Seto ran to her and gave her a sharp slap. She was thrown a few meters but somehow managed to sit up.

"How is this possible?" she whispered.

'I need help' Sarissa

Then she called Sarissa she realized Sarissa had been watching the whole spectacle and Amy turned to face her just as Sarissa made herself visible.

Everyone froze for a brief second at this new enemy.

"Sarissa…No…Please…D-Don't!"

Sarissa laughed and raised her hands. Blue lightning formed in her palms and she shot the energy at Amy.

Amy screamed at the impact and because of the pain Ryou, Yugi and Malik were totally release from both her mind control and physical restraints. They fell to the floor in bundles, but quickly righted themselves. They covered their ears at the scream, the scream that was so familiar, the scream that they had heard before.

The blue lightning was killing Amy and no one came to her rescue until the lightning was abruptly cut off and Amy squinted at Sarissa.

Sarissa's mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Her eyes became lifeless and she fell to the ground dead.

Amy couldn't understand and she was so paralyzed that she couldn't react when Yami fired a mind crush at her. 

Everyone was shocked as Ryou dived her to the ground, saving her soul.

"RYOU!" barked Bakura.

Ryou paid his Yami no heed and stared into her eyes. He could see emotions bubbling to get out and he said, "You're a Hikari aren't you?"

He didn't even know how he knew that but the reaction he received was not one he had expected.

She pushed him off her and started to shake her head. She grabbed handfuls of her hair trying to rip them out.

Ryou jumped on her, sitting on her stomach, forgetting that she was wounded there and pinning her wrists to the ground to prevent her from hurting herself. If it had been any other circumstances the position would have been very awkward and funny.

He screamed at him, "NO…NO…. NOOOO…Please No…No Yami…Not a Hikari…No Pain…NO!"

He then let one of her wrists go and slapped her face.

He was shocked at his actions and tears welled up in her eyes.

Nobody wanted to interrupt the exchange between the two children so they stood completely still.

Ryou got off her and she cried into his bare chest. (He didn't notice the blood on her because of the dress.)

"They broke the link between you and your Yami didn't they?"

She whispered, "They…*sob*…hurt…me…*sob*…they…*sob*…raped…me…"

Ryou froze looking down at the Hikari that had been so tortured.

She looked up at him, her tears glistening in the light and he was about to kiss her when she suddenly pushed him away.

He traveled back about three meters saw the black semi-transparent bubble envelope her.

She looked positively terrified and screamed as the bubble disappeared along with her.

"AMY!"

Alyssa: Yes I know you see that I have a big thing with Ryou. I absolutely LOVE him. HE is my favorite guy so that's why I put him with my character.

Don't forget to review cause I really like getting reviews. Well this episode there is no next time as I haven't written the next chapter but hmm, they leave for Egypt.

Also check out my other fanfics and read 'A reason to throw a Book at the wall' by Youko Demon. It is so cool and I am in it. Heh heh. Well by for now and I hope to review soon even though I have major homework. Gahhhhh. Too much work and I am writing a LOTR fanfic and I am starting Archery, not to mention that I work like every weekend. Waaaaaaaa too much to do and so little time and that is why I will stop writing now as no on is probably reading this. Bye bye for everyone who got this far.


	5. The Journey Has Begun

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story and the girl in here. She has a name but I haven't said it yet. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Thank you again noname, Amiemoto, and Ryou Powers, also Light of Darkness. A quick question, Light of Darkness do you like Amy even though she is my OC?

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

Oh yes and I am saying that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Eye okay.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Chapter 5 – The Journey Has Begun

Ryou just stared at the spot where Amy had been just seconds earlier.

The tension in the air was broken by Isis yelling, "Malik," and running to hug him. The next few moments were all emotion charged reunions and confusion. Isis practically suffocated her little brother, as did Tea to Yugi. Bakura walked up to Ryou and just stood behind him while Mariku stood near Seto, both waiting for everything to die down.

Yugi's friends were all crowding around him but froze when Yugi muttered, "Ryou."

At this everyone turned to see Bakura placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"Ryou…I'm sorry," Bakura said out loud but conveyed his feelings through the mental link. 

Ryou already in a very fragile emotional state and finally being cared about by his Yami made him do the previously unthinkable. 

Bakura froze as Ryou stood up, wrapped his arms around his back and started to sob into his Yami's shoulder.

'Oh …Ra…fuck…why me…be nice Bakura, he's hurting…be there for him…Holy Ra…what am I saying?'

Bakura was interrupted out of his thoughts by Ryou who stepped away from him. 

Ryou's head was down and Bakura queried, "Ryou?"

Ryou looked at him and there was such a fierce determination in his face that Bakura stepped back.

"I have to save Amy!"

Bakura didn't know what to say so Malik cut in, "Ryou, I agree that it was her screams we heard …but…"

Yugi said, "What happened just then?"

Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes and Seto said, "look there is a condition you're suffering from, it's called the Stockholm syndrome."

Ryou yelled catching everyone off guard, "I am not suffering from any condition, Amy is a Hikari and they have almost destroyed her light. I am going to Egypt to find out the truth, and if I have to go alone, I WILL."

Bakura was the first to speak, "I will be there to protect you."

"Bakura…thank you."

Just two simple words proved to Bakura that even after everything his Hikari still cared for him and even trusted him.

Yugi said, "I will be coming too, you're right we have to save Amy."

Ryou nodded and Yami said, "Let's get out of here and then you can tell us what happened as Yugi refuses to tell me."

A small hollow laugh escaped Ryou's lips and he nodded.

**~~**

"You mean you were almost Raped, THAT BITCH, How could you want to save her?"

Ryou said, "It wasn't Amy, she saved me! It was Sarissa."

Yugi said, "Ryou why don't you tell us what happened between you and Amy and then I think we will all understand."

Ryou nodded and started, "When we were all trapped we heard these screams, we thought that is was Amy torturing someone but it was really her being tortured…" Ryou paused and took a deep breath, "and when I heard her scream when Sarissa attacked her I knew that she was a Hikari. She needs our help because they separated her from her Yami and then they tortured her in the most cruel way…" tears ran down Ryou's cheeks and he clenched his hands, "they raped her and that was why she was so cold, they destroyed her soul and her heart but some part of her kept her alive and we have to save her."

Bakura nodded and said, "Very well."

Seto then said, "I will be back in a moment." He left the room and returned five minutes later to see everyone in deep thought, "I have arranged for us to go to the airport and leave on a plane in two hours to Egypt."

Ryou looked up at Seto and said, "Thank you so much, I just know we can save her."

Seto asked, "Are you sure she is in Egypt?"

"No but Shadi is there and he will be able to tell us how she is a Hikari and then I am hoping that I will be able to hone in on her."

Seto nodded and Yami said, "I guess we're going to Egypt."

Ryou nodded.

**~~**

Ryou looked out the small plane window down at the ocean far below. 'Amy I am going to save you I promise.'

He hadn't realized he had mind spoke.

+Ryou you really care about her don't you? +

~Yes Bakura I do~

+Do you love her? +

~What? ~

+It's a simple enough question+

Pause

+You can't hide anything from me+

~Yes~

Yugi interrupted, "The lady just said that we are about to land."

Ryou said, "Oh."

"Then our Yami's can come out."

From the seat behind Malik muttered, "Thank goodness, my Yami is getting very impatient."

Yugi smiled and placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, "Have faith, that is what will save Amy. All you have to do is believe."

'Yugi has so much faith that everything will be okay, but that isn't how the world works. Though I do wish I had his innocence.'

+I am sorry Ryou, I have caused you to lose your innocence, you were once like him and I destroyed that, I don't deserve you+

~Yami that wasn't the real you, so don't blame yourself, its in the past anyway, all we can do is look to the future~

Turbulence hit the plane and Yugi fell into his seat. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you Ryou."

The little seatbelt sign came on and Ryou said, "We're finally in Egypt, time to get some answers."

+And I can finally get out of this ring, its good to be back in Egypt+

~Yes Bakura it really is~

Seto and Isis came and sat down beside Malik and Isis said, "It appears that someone is waiting for us."

"Is it Shadi?"

Isis nodded and Ryou started to grow nervous, 'What if he doesn't know anything, what if I never find her, what if…'

+Ryou don't worry, he must know why we are here so he must know something about Amy+

Ryou mentally nodded and then took a deep breath and put on his seat belt.

Alyssa: Well sorry bout that chapter it was a time filler, one of those chapters that isn't really interesting but you need to keep the story flowing.  Anyway thanks to all who reviewed and next time Ryou finds out the truth. Oh and Keep reviewing and for any updates check my profile cause it will tell you what I am working on at the moment. 

P.S sorry it took so long but I had so much work to do.

Seeya.


	6. To Be Scrutinized

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story Amy. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Okay and there is a bit of soppiness in this chapter, so I must reiterate, this is not a Yaoi fic, though it may seem at times. It is just the bond between Hikari and Yami; it is not 'that' kind of love. It's the other sort.

Thank you again noname, apple, LightofDarkness, and neotokyo9. And thanks to Jadeyuy as well – a quick question, what are F-Bombs?

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

Oh yes and I am saying that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Eye okay. This is explained in this chapter as well. Not very thoroughly but hey Bakura isn't a storyteller.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Chapter 6 – To be scrutinized 

Ryou's ring finally pointed outside to Shadi when they landed. He took off his seatbelt and got up. Looking back to see Yugi, Isis, Malik and Seto there he started forward, but he paused thinking that his Millennium ring had activated again. He looked down and thought he must have imagined it. 

~Bakura? ~

+Yes+

~Did you feel the Millennium ring activate? ~

+No+

Yugi inquired, "Ryou?"

Ryou smiled at him and walked forward and out in the blaring sunshine. From the top of the plane steps he could see a turban in the crowd and almost ran down the stairs to find Shadi. 

Seto pulled him back before the white haired boy got lost, and the rest of their group joined the two boys.

"Let go of me, I saw Shadi."

"I am sure Shadi will find us if we cant find him, now come on lets get settled in to the hotel first, and get some food. You will do no good if you collapse running around the city looking for someone all day."

"You are right Seto…it's just…"

Seto nodded, as did Malik and Yugi.

Ryou let Seto lead him to the hotel plaza in central Cairo. Seto had been right; Ryou was already tired after walking so short a distance. He had forgotten how jet lag affected him. His father hadn't taken him on many trips but the ones he had Ryou had had to have a whole day in bed to catch up on some rest.

Seto signed them in and they were escorted to their rooms. Each of them had their own room, and the guide for the life of him couldn't work out why in three of the rooms they had requested two beds. 

Ryou's room number was twenty-seven and he walked in plopping his bag on the bed. He body was screaming at him to lie down for a rest but Ryou wouldn't allow it. 

Bakura emerged from the Millennium Ring and said, "I know how much you want to find Amy but…"

"No Bakura…I will not rest…just some food and we will leave. I am sure I can find Shadi."

Bakura was about to persist when there was a knock at the door and Yugi and Yami came in. 

Yami was still wary around the thief but he had reasoned that if he wanted the Millennium items, he would have had the perfect opportunity to take the Puzzle when they had fallen asleep at Ryou's. Yami also reasoned that Bakura cared about Ryou the same way he cared about Yugi.

"How are you Ryou?" asked Yugi.

"Fine…are we going to leave soon?"

"Seto is just getting lunch ordered and a ride organized," said Yugi.

"Yes, but are you sure you want to leave right now, wouldn't it be better if you had a rest?" asked Yami.

"Bakura has already tried to tell me to rest, but I don't need it. I am fine."

Ryou was practically yelling.

Bakura placed his hand on his Hikari's shoulder to calm him when Isis walked in, "What is all the yelling about?"

Ryou sighed and sat on the bed. 'They are only worried about me.'

Bakura asked, "Where's Malik?"

"Oh he is helping Seto to order, and Mariku is having a fit in his room about the accommodations."

Yugi said, "I think they are nice, what is wrong with them?"

Isis replied, "Oh nothing, he just is used to getting whatever he wants," muttering at the end, "usually by stealing it."

Ryou had been staring at the floor for an unusually long time so Yugi asked, "Is something wrong Ryou?"

"No."

Yugi gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

Ryou almost jumped up, trying to prove them wrong and in doing so he almost fell. Luckily Bakura was there to catch him.

Bakura was about to say something when Ryou growled across the mental link.

~Sorry Bakura~

He looked up to his Yami and his eyes were rimmed with tears. Bakura couldn't ignore the pleading look and nodded. He helped his Hikari out the door and everyone followed knowing that the two had held a mental conversation.

Malik came bounding up the stairs and stopped in front of the guys, "You should see what he ordered. It's a feast to feed a king."

Giving a quick look at Yami, and grinning he led the others down stairs into the restaurant.

"I hope this pleases everyone."

"Wow, so much food, I don't think I could eat a tenth of that," Yugi said.

"Yeah well if you do it may help you to grow to at least the average height."

Everyone turned sharply to the person whom the voice belonged.

"Joey?" Yugi's gaze roamed across the group of three, "Tea and Tristan? What are you all doing here?"

"Well after Yami told us to go home after… we got ready to come over the next day and go with you to whatever you were going to do. But guess what in the morning, there was a message on each of our machines that you had gone to Egypt. So we decided to follow."

Yugi just gawked after Tea had finished speaking.

Seto asked, "But how did you get the money to pay for the plane trip?"

Joey answered this one, much to Seto's annoyance, "Well I still had some money left over from my sis's operation so I used that."

"Yeah we must have left just after all of you cause we arrived only ten minutes ago and the guy at the desk said that you had all only arrived fifteen minutes ago," Tristan said.

"I am just glad that we made it here, I was afraid that you would all try to do something stupid," explained Tea.

Bakura said, "It's going to be dangerous, I don't want any mortals screwing up the mission or getting killed."

"Gee Bakura, didn't know ya cared," smiled Joey.

"I don't but it would cause Ryou pain, that's all I care about."

Bakura turned around and sat down and this motioned for everyone to join him. Mariku finally made an appearance to eat some think steak, and he did with great enjoyment.

Unfortunately Seto got stuck sitting next to Joey causing a great disturbance. However as soon as their quarreling was out of their systems for the moment Ryou could finally eat in peace. 

The gravity of the situation finally dawned on everyone and they ate their meals in silence. 

Ryou didn't even taste his food, his body was so tired but his mind was wide-awake. He was determined to get answers, today!

Before he knew it the waiters were picking up their dishes and Joey let out a great big burp to indicate that he had thoroughly enjoyed his meal. Seto gave him a slap across the back of the head pointing to Isis.

She smiled at Seto and Joey muttered, "Sorry."

Bakura stood up and looked down to Ryou, "Are…"

Ryou cut him off, "yes lets go."

The Millennium Ring pointed to the west of the city and he started that way with everyone following. They stayed mostly in silence, except for the whispering of Joey and Tristan in the background.

Yugi also was mentally speaking with Yami about what they expected to happen.

~Yami what if Shadi doesn't know anything. I am afraid for Ryou~

+I am sure that everything will be fine. Shadi always knows something and Ryou, he will…be fine+

~I certainly hope so Yami~

+Yugi, I promise I wont let anything happen to you+

~Yami I will be…~

+No Yugi, you don't know…I was so afraid…when…what if she had have killed you…and the pain…+

~Yami I am here and I can look after myself. Don't worry I will never leave you~

+But…+

~No buts, I will look out for myself and I am sure you are more than capable of handling anything that comes along~

+But I couldn't against+

~You weren't prepared, that's all, now enough about those worries of yours. I know everything will be fine, trust me~

Yami finally conceded and turned his attention back to the group. He only then realized they had all stopped.

"Well I guess this is the place," Ryou said looking from his Millennium Ring to the door and back again.

Bakura muttered, "What a dump."

They were standing at a wooden shack of a place that looked to have only one room, barely five meters wide.

Isis, "I really don't see Shadi meeting us here, he's the sort for secrecy and this place seems to busy."

The group looked around at the dozens of people walking the street.

Yami said, "Sometimes the best place to hide is out in the open."

Malik said, "Well what are we waiting for."

Ryou nodded and stepped up to the door. Nothing happened so he pushed the door open and called out softly, "Shadi?"

"Well hurry in then, all of you."

The group obeyed and walked in. The room was dark and none of them could see anything. Behind them the door slammed shut and they all jumped, that is except for 

Yami, Bakura, and Mariku.

Seto muttered, "Can you at least turn on the lights."

"What makes you think I have lights Seto Kaiba?"

"Well you have an outdoor electricity line that runs into the ground. Its obvious that it runs into the city."

"You have great powers of observation, though I still am surprised that you have the eye. Tell me how that came to be and I will provide you with light."

Seto started, "Well…"

"No I believe I want the truth from the spirit of the Millennium Ring."

Ryou said, "We don't have time for this."

"Rushing into life leads you into trouble, be patient, I must test you all to find out whether you are true in your quest."

Ryou backed down and Bakura started, "Very well, after I stole the Eye from that Pegasus I kept it as my own. However as I am very unlucky, my Hikari told the 

Pharaoh and him and his Hikari came and requisitioned it from me. Since Pegasus was…unavailable, when Seto was challenging Yami some time…it chose him."

"Very concise but you tell the truth."

Yugi asked, "Will you turn on the lights now?"

"Yes keeper of the Puzzle, I will."

The light came on as if by magic and the group of eleven saw Shadi standing in the middle of a bare room with the Millennium Scales in his hands.

"Will you tell us what I search for now?" asked Ryou.

"I must first test the Rod keeper and then you."

Ryou nodded and Malik asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, just I want you to tell me why you are here."

Malik had a very confused look on his face and he said, "Because I thought that Ryou would need my help and I…"

"Yes?"

"I want to help her."

"You don't want her Millennium Item."

This exalted gasps form the group.

"So she does have one," said Ryou.

Shadi nodded and Yami said, "But I thought there were only seven."

Shadi said, "I will first test the Ring keeper, come with me."

Bakura stood in front of Ryou and said, "What do you mean to do to him?"

"You are very protective, that is a sign of good. I don't wish to harm him. It is just a test he must pass for the information he seeks. If he refuses then I will take my leave."

Ryou pushed past Bakura.

~Don't worry I will be fine~

"Um excuse me Sir, what do you plan to do with us?" asked Tea.

"You may wait here, I do hope to not be too long."

Shadi turned around and Ryou walked up to him.

Joey whispered, "Where are they going to go?" as there was no door other than the one they had come through.

Tristan shook his head and they watched in amazement as Shadi pulled back a rug on the wall. The two walked though and the rug swayed back into place, leaving no sign that is wasn't a wall.

Bakura walked up to it and tried to get in, but there was just a wall.

Isis said, "That is really clever."

Malik nodded and Mariku disappeared into the Rod.

At looks from the others Malik said, "He can't be bothered waiting around, he's gone to get some rest."

Yugi said to Bakura, "Ryou will be fine."

Bakura turned around fear on his face, "I can't feel him any more."

Isis said, "It's just Shadi's magic, don't worry."

"Yes and it was magic that kept me from contacting Ryou before…"

Yami said, "Don't worry Bakura."

Bakura turned back to the wall waiting for Ryou to return.

"Yugi, he will be fine, wont he?" asked Tea.

"Of course."

She smiled at him and he turned his attention back to watching Bakura stare at the wall.

Joey and Tristan just weren't equipped to handle waiting so they started a game of duel monsters on the floor.

Soon everyone but Bakura was watching the game between the two guys. 

Ryou emerged with Shadi at the top of a flight of stairs.

"What?"

"Come now."

Ryou followed Shadi down the stairs, his gaze wandering to the hieroglyphics on the walls.

The two emerged in what looked like the burial chamber of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh.

"What is my test?" asked the nervous Ryou.

Shadi just looked at the small white haired boy and grew hesitant about having the boy endure the test, however Shadi had no choice in the matter. If the boy was not pure then the power of the eighth Millennium Item would destroy the world.

He had seen what the boy felt for the keeper of the last item and he hadn't liked it. He couldn't change what had already happened, all he could do was lead them in the right direction.

"Your test is to face the…gauntlet."

Ryou's face grew white and he watched as a door opened up in front of him, revealing a maze entrance.

'I wish Bakura were here.'

ALYSSA: hey sorry bout the cliffhanger guys. Anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter. The longest one yet…2500 words. That's cool. Anyway next chapter Ryou faces...the Gauntlet.

If you have any ideas on what I should put in the maze, I would greatly appreciate it. Monster's, puzzles, etcetera. I so hope I get lots of Reviews cause I cant wait to write the next chapter but first I have to update the other fics that I got lots of reviews for and haven't updated in ages. Well gotta go. Ideas would be great. REVIEW and luv ya all. 


	7. The Gauntlet

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story Amy. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Not Yaoi, just the bond between Yami and Hikari.

Thank you Lady Blade WarAngel and JadeYuy. Is that really all? Waaaaa!

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

Oh yes and I am saying that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Eye okay.

By the way this is AU.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Chapter 7 – The Gauntlet

Ryou was going to ask what he had to go but when he turned around there was no Shadi and no door behind him, just another tunnel. He grew hesitant to continue not knowing what he would find but he really had no choice in the matter. 

Ryou knew the meaning of the word Gauntlet and he knew that there was going to be trials, but of what he couldn't be certain. He decided to let his intuition guide him. He started to walk forward away from where the door was. 

'I must find the end, to save Amy. But why can't I contact Bakura. He could help me, I'm sure of it. I suppose that Shadi wants me to do this on my own…but I cant…I'm not strong.'

"NO!" Ryou shouted at himself, "I mustn't doubt myself or I will perish and with my death, Amy's will surely follow. Only my millennium ring can find her."

Ryou put all of his doubts to the back of his mind and kept all eyes on ahead. He wouldn't be distracted from his goal, to get out of here.

Ryou thought he had been walking for at least a few minutes and was pondering why a challenge hadn't presented itself…but he was considering it good luck.

He took a good look at his surroundings. The tunnels radiated a dim light and he thought they must be gold, but who would have this much gold?

He was considering that Shadi must have created this place when he came to a t-section. 

'Left or right?'

Both ways looked exactly the same and he repeated his question out loud as if to get an answer from the gods.

No answer came and he took a step right.

A brick under his foot fell down a few inches and he had a feeling of déjà vu, however this time no fake boulder came to squash him.

He gazed across the walls of the tunnel he had chosen and was about to change his mind when ripples appeared on the right hand side maze edge and he watched as the change of heart came out.

"You're my favorite card!"

The girl did not answer but smiled.

"Are you here to help me or…or a you a challenge?"

Finally she opened her mouth and spoke, "Who is Amy? She is on your mind much!"

Ryou decided to answer her, "She is my friend."

"You're friend?" the change of heart's eyebrows raised in disbelief and she went on, "She is more than that, now isn't she?"

Ryou stuttered, "I-have-to-save-her."

"Truth be told for many young and many old, 

Dangers seek blood of liar's bold.

Falling depths of disbelief,

When out from soul truth brings relief."

Ryou couldn't work out if it was a puzzle or a prophecy so he asked, "What do you mean?"

The Change of Heart closed her eyes and Ryou fell through the floor, his clothes and hair all lifted up from the air pressure and the sound that came to his ears was the rhyme."

He tried to work it out as the blood rushed to his head.

'The truth, I have to tell the truth. She wanted to know who Amy was and that…that I am here to find a way to protect Amy and that…that…that I care for her, I desire to keep her safe from harm………Do I…Do I love her?

Could I love, after everything? 

I love my father…I care about Bakura, and have the same desire to protect and give my heart to him as I do Amy…

I do…I love Bakura and I …

I…

I love Amy!'

Ryou felt a sharp impact with the ground and as his head came down onto the floor he passed out.

Ryou woke up sometime later with a splitting headache and as he sat up he squinted his eyes open. Upon seeing red walls he jumped up, however he doubled over right away.

'Where am I?'

He slowly composed himself and examined the new path.

"The last challenge?"

Ryou slowly put two and two together and realized that Shadi did indeed make this maze. Shadi has the millennium scales, which can weigh truth. Ryou knew he had to do and speak only truth in this maze now and so he set out with another rule of the gauntlet. 

'If that was the first challenge, and only to give me a rule then the ones that I still have to face…are going to be much more difficult than I have ever imagined.'

Ryou started to walk down the path and blocked out the pain of the headache.  

Soon another t-section appeared and Ryou was wary of choosing but he knew that if there was a challenge he would find a way to overcome it.

He decided to choose left this time and took a step into that path. Nothing changed and so he continued down the path upon going three meters he tripped over.

Ryou lay still for a moment before getting up. He looked down at the ground and saw a very fine crack in the floor. 

'Just me being clumsy.'

"YOU CLUMSY PATHETIC WEAKLING, GET OFF YOUR BUTT!"

Ryou froze and turned around to see the darker half of himself standing there.

"B-B-Bakura?"

"Call me Master…perhaps I will punish you for that."

"You promised, you helped to save me, you said…"

"What else would I say? Of course I came for you, as if I would want to throw away my punching bag. You know how I love your blood…actually I am rather hungry at the moment…"

Bakura seemed to be deciding how to punish Ryou and Ryou was in total shock.

Ryou couldn't move, couldn't think. All he knew was that Bakura was here to hurt him and Ryou's fear was enveloping him.

No memories of the past few days came to him, all he remembered was Bakura and those awful, torture filled days.

Ryou collapsed to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. All he could think about was pain and how he wished things were different.

Bakura knelt down beside him and took a handful of Bakura's hair and made the light face the master.

Ryou's heart was beating so rapidly that Bakura could hear it. He grinned a sadistic smile and pulled out a knife and dragged it down Ryou's face.

Ryou cringed but never once looked Bakura directly in the eyes.

Ryou closed his eyes as he felt his Yami's rough tongue lick the blood off his cheek.

Ryou cringed and this earned him a punch in the stomach. He was sent sprawling into the opposite wall and Ryou remembered one memory.

He remembered looking down at a girl in his arms, she was crying. He could feel her emotions and he remembered the truth.

H stood up with harsh breaths and faced Bakura, "I will not take it any more, you will leave!"

Ryou's voice was soft but it contained a vehemence that made the Bakura turn into shadows and leave.

Ryou backed against the wall and sagged to the ground.

He was injured again.

'Just a little rest, to regain some strength.'

That was the last though before he passed out again.

Ryou found himself floating in a crystal blue sky where no clouds could be seen.

He looked down and saw Yami and a girl walking along the street. Ryou had to see so he willed himself to float down and see.

Upon landing he approached the two and they didn't notice him. However he saw that it was Amy with Yami. She had different hair. It was black.

He was about to try and touch them when they leaned in and kissed.

Ryou stood back… 'WHAT!'

"Amy?"

But they didn't hear him and Ryou just stared at Yami. He was angry but…but…Amy was alive, and safe and…she was…

Ryou forced himself to accept the truth 

…

…

…

Amy was happy…and that was all that mattered.

Ryou turned away saddened and forced himself to walk away.

If Amy was happy then Ryou would let her be happy…he had to.

Ryou saw a large hand grab him and he screamed as he opened his eyes.

Ryou sat up and saw his own hand on the tuff of his shirt.

"Right?"

Ryou stood up and looked around, he noticed that his back still hurt but his headache was gone and he would continue on his journey.

Ryou was still in the red walled paths so he continued on.

'These challenges have been all mental…Shadi is testing who and what I am?'

Ryou finally came to a choice, however this time it was a cross section. He decided to continue on and he stepped past the two branches. The walls shifted from being red, to being blue and he figured that he had chosen the right path. He continued on but he came to a dead end.

"Hmm."

Ryou turned around and saw Sarissa standing there.

He jumped back against the wall and started to shiver.

'No it can't be, it just can't be…please no.'

Sarissa smiled that devilish smile and approached him.

Her silky voice whispered, "Now don't be afraid, I am not here for your innocence…just your light."

Ryou didn't believe her as she ran her hands behind his neck.

Her touch was as cold as ice and he tried to convince himself that it wasn't her that she was dead, but his mind couldn't deny that she was standing in front of him.

Sarissa pulled his face up to her and pressed her lips against his. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and brought one of her hands up to his head and grabbed a bang.

She pulled on the hair and he tried to scream as she forced the kiss deeper. Darkness was surrounding the two and he tried to get away but her grip was vice like.

He tried to stop himself from crying but a tear escaped. As though the tear was reacting with the darkness it started to light up and Sarissa let go and shuffled backwards covering her eyes.

The light burnt her and the single tear erupted in a great explosion of light on Ryou's face. She melted before him and became part of the floor.

Ryou collapsed in a fit of tears, tears of relief and joy.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself Ryou once again stood up his bangs bouncing around his face. His eyes were alight with fresh tears giving them a beauty that proved he was one of light. Ryou started forward his strength renewed with his victory over the Sarissa challenge. 

Though Ryou had blood encrusted on his clothes along with dirt he looked like an angel and his determination made him seem invincible.

But the next challenge would take that strength with its defeat.

Ryou had backtracked to the cross section and turned to his left. He continued down the path but also found it to be a dead end. Ryou was about to turn back when he noticed hundreds of cracks in the green wall so he tried to push it down. However it was still extremely strong.

Ryou decided to go back when a pillar of golden stone crashed down in front of him blocking the way back.

Ryou was trapped and was trying to work of a way to crack the green wall when a voice sounded out.

"Draw on energies like thy dark realm

Call out beasts that can overwhelm

Make thy path and fly to ahead

Lest you fall down to a black bed"

Ryou found this rhyme much more easy to figure out than the last but doing what it said, well that was another matter.

Ryou looked at the wall and dug his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out his duel monster cards.

Ryou knew that Bakura could summon monsters in the shadow realm and Ryou figured that is what the voice intended him to also do.

'But I'm not in the shadow realm. How am I supposed to do this?'

Ryou knew he had to do it so he pulled out the man-eater bug and he imagined the card coming to life. 

Nothing.

Ryou sat down and said the rhyme to himself. 

"Fly?"

Ryou searched his deck for a monster that could fly and pulled out the Whiptail Crow.

He imagined giving his energy to the monster allowing it to take form and materialize in front of him.

Closing his eyes he felt the energy drain out of him and he almost collapsed from exhaustion. However he managed to hold onto reality and the Whiptail Crow and shakily stood up.

The monster was standing in front of him waiting to be told what to do so Ryou whispered, "Break down that wall."

The Whiptail Crow flew upwards away from the wall, then turned around and dived. Upon impact the wall blew to pieces scattering green everywhere.

The Crow was somewhat weakened but Ryou still held onto it and said, "Fly me onwards."

Luckily the crow was quite large so it was able to carry Ryou fairly easily.

Though the crow could fly reasonable fast Ryou seemed to be getting nowhere or rather somewhere was not coming to him. There were no paths branching off from the tunnel he was in and he couldn't see an end in sight. Ryou's eyes were starting to sag and he was worried that if he fell asleep the crow would disappear and Ryou would slam into the ground. So he decided to hope off and walk.

"Stop and let me off."

The Whiptail Crow obliged and Ryou got down from the beasts back. 

To Ryou's astonishment as soon as his feet touched the ground a path appeared to the right of him. Ryou turned to look down the path and saw an inviting ray of light.

'Perhaps it is the end?'

Ryou took a step into the path and then another until he was out of sight of the crow. He hadn't even realized that the Crow wasn't following until he spoke to it, "Do you feel that?"

Ryou didn't get a reply and turned around to see a dead end behind him.

Ryou ran to the wall frantic and started to bang on it.

"Trapped again," he sighed.

"I can save Amy for you…"

Ryou slowly turned around and saw a little boy with pitch-black hair and red eyes.

"You can?" Ryou asked softly and slowly.

The boy smiled baring his sharp teeth. "I can, for a price…"

Ryou hesitated to ask dreading the answer but he did, "what is the price."

"Why your life and…soul."

The little vampire like boy started to get a very hungry look in his eyes making Ryou back up against the wall.

"She would be free to live and all it would cost is your life and soul surely you love her that much?"

Ryou took this in and was about to say yes when something stopped him. He started to see all the consequences of his actions and he saw Bakura dying because Ryou had died, he saw Amy being alone for ever and taking her own life, he saw Yugi loosing his innocence and naivety and he saw Malik becoming like his Yami. 

Ryou looked at the boy and said, "No, I choose life with the challenge and I will not take a free ride. People's lives would be ruined if I died and I couldn't allow that."

The boy opened his mouth in a scream but no sound escaped and Ryou just stared as the body was sucked into the tiny hole of the mouth to disappear completely.

The wall behind Ryou didn't disappear so he had no choice but to continue… 'this must be getting near the end?'

Ryou stumbled onwards past the pink walls until he found purple.

"Oh Amy, I am sorry this is taking so long. I promise I will defeat this maze and come and rescue you."

Ryou had passed reached a black walled area where no light entered and he grew very nervous. But there was no way but forward. 

Ryou walked into the black tunnels and found himself blind to the path. He had to trust his inner guide to help him through the maze and it was more than once that Ryou walked into a wall.

He would always stand up and keep going though and soon was walking very well in the dark.

After about half and hour of walking Ryou saw a dim florescent light ahead and rushed ahead.

The light lit up two paths.

On the wall, in what seemed blood words read, 'Thee who chooses wrong, will come to the river of deaths song, thee who choose right, will find the light. Both are one and both are separate, but only chosen one is chosen yet.'

Ryou was utterly confused but he knew that he had to choose a path. Which one though, that was the question. Ryou read and re-read the words over and over again but no hints were given.

He finally decided to take the plunge with Amy in his heart.

He would not fail.

Ryou approached the doors and chose the left door. The door opened and Shadi appeared there.

"I didn't believe you would make it here."

Ryou was a little shocked but mostly relieved.

"Why?" the blood stained boy asked.

"The last challenge involved you not picking the right door but letting the doors pick you. They are one and the same in that they are twins and choose together but they are separate in that one will lead you to your death and the other leads you to the light. They decided that you are pure of heart and soul and that you are the chosen one, the one that will make all the difference. At first I believed it was the Puzzle Keeper because of his innocence and that he housed a pharaoh but I realize now that it is you. I should not have made up my mind for the millennium items are linked to fate and that the fates with the Millennium Item's respect choose the destiny. That is not to say destiny cannot be changed for the Millennium Item's can change fate's decisions and that even the power of the human soul can also change its own destiny but that Fate sets the most intricate and complicated destiny it can. The Items have chosen you or rather the Millennium Crystal's keeper has chosen you. She who would choose tainted light is proof that the human soul is greater than destiny. And that the item she holds can greatly increase another item's power is proof that the millennium items have allowed her decision. You are tired I know so I will take you back to your friends. They will play important parts in the times ahead but I will tell you more of that when you are rested. Come, follow me."

Ryou hadn't understood much of the one-sided conversation but he followed knowing that he was going to a place where he was safe. He was going to be with his Yami, his protector. _That_ was what kept Ryou from collapsing into unconsciousness.

Alyssa: WOW that was over three thousand words! Aren't you all lucky! Anyway review me and tell me what you think. If you didn't get any of that then email me (don't forget to review) and tell me, my email address if spirit_warrior_Alyssa@hotmail.com

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you see that little button down there, yes the blue one. Click on 'go' and give me comments. Also if you want to find out about update info then go to my profile and if you don't want to read all about me then skip to the bottom. 

Now remember click on that button to review and to put me in your fav authors! I am in seventeen people's fav authors already and I want more! Me so happy!

Well luv ya all and **_CLICK THE BUTTON! _** Yes You!


	8. Missed Meeting

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story Amy. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Not Yaoi, just the bond between Yami and Hikari. 

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

Oh yes and I am saying that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Eye okay.

By the way this is AU.

'thinking'

~Hikari to Yami~

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts

Note to all: I like Yaoi, luv it. Already have one fic about Ryou x Bakura. So this one may turn out that way. Also Amy is not, I repeat, not a Mary Sue. 

AND I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG. LIKE FOREVER BUT I LUV YOU ALL AND THAT IS WHY I AM WRITING THIS AND ALSO I LOVE THIS STORY.

Ryou walks in wearing a tunic. His chest was exposed.

Alyssa: Now Muse Ryou, inspire me.

Chapter 8 – Missed Meeting.

Ryou fell into Bakura's arms and Bakura felt the warm blood on his hikari.

"SHADI!" he threatened.

Shadi looked at Bakura and raised his eyebrow, "The light is fine, he is simply exhausted."

Bakura growled but remained in his position holding on to Ryou.

Yami asked, "Now will you tell us about this eighth millennium item."

Shadi shook his head, "Once the boy wakes up, then I shall speak more on this."

Malik hissed, "You mean we spent all this time waiting for nothing?"

Isis chastised, "Malik, we will know more in time."

Shadi, "Yes, so you should all return to your residence and rest. I will arrive when the boy wakes up."

Seto was feeling anger towards this man as he disappeared behind the curtain. "So lets just go."

Yugi asked, "Seto are you alright?"

"Shut up!"

Yugi pouted but continued to walk on ahead behind Bakura who was carrying Ryou, while Seto received a glare from Yami.

Tea, Tristan and Joey were looking lost even after all they had been through. Even Seto knew more about what was going on than them and that was a rarity.

So Tea ran up to walk beside Yugi and asked, "Yugi what is going on? I don't understand." 

Yugi smiled up at her and said, "Well, I don't really know either."

Isis said from behind, "We will know more when Shadi makes another appearance."

Bakura muttered, "Yes, so shut up."

The somber group made their way back to the hotel in complete silence after that.

***

Ryou woke up later that night.

"Bak…bakura," muttered Ryou reaching up into the darkness, "Bakura, please…don't leave me…BAKURA!"

Bakura flicked on the light and came running in, "Ryou what's wrong?"

Ryou's hands clenched on Bakura's shirt as he pulled their bodies closer. He let the tears fall as he recovered from that awful nightmare. Bakura had died, died in Ryou's arms and Amy had killed him.

Yugi, Yami, and Isis came running into the bedroom to see the two boys embracing.

Isis saw that Bakura was put out so she walked up to them and crooned, "Ryou, it's okay. Bakura is here. We all are, so have faith. There is no need to cry."

Ryou looked up to her and his face was a picture of innocence as the tears lit up his chocolate brown eyes. She was reminded of an angel.

Bakura helped Ryou up and it was when Ryou was standing that Joey ran in and said, "That turban headed dude is back. He's waiting in Yugi's room."

The group of six entered Yugi's room and saw Shadi helping himself to the minibar.

The other members of the group had heard the commotion and entered Yugi's room as well.

Everyone took a seat and even Mariku was making an appearance.

Shadi looked straight at Ryou as he confirmed, "You were right about Amy being a hikari, for she is the holder of the eighth millennium item."

Yami queried, "How was no one aware that there was an eighth item?"

"The last item…may be an item and may not be. That is the answer."

Joey muttered, "Can you stop saying item, just say what it is."

Shadi said, "Amy is the keeper of the crystal."

Seto murmured, "A millennium crystal."

Mariku asked, "What is the power of the Millennium crystal."

Shadi closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, "Alone the crystal has the power to keep a light intact."

Ryou breathed, "That was how she survived the torture and the rape."

"Yes, and when the crystal is joined with another millennium item it greatly enhances the power of that item."

Isis said, "So that is why you had to test the purity of Ryou, because you were afraid that her item may join with his."

Shadi nodded and Yami said, "If Amy is a hikari then who is her Yami?"

Shadi replied, "The spirit trapped inside the Millennium Crystal is the Pharaoh's sister."

Everyone's eyes widened and Yami said, "My sister?"

Shadi went on, "When the Pharaoh sealed the monsters, he did not do it alone. At the time he was in unity with his sister and her millennium item. After the sealing had taken place, the items separated and the Pharaoh was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle and his sister was trapped inside the Millennium Crystal. When the Puzzle went to Yugi Motou, Yami became protector. However when the Crystal went to Amy Sierra, her Yami became much like the tomb robber. This was because she was forced into the union with the Pharaoh and was then imprisoned for the thousands of years that passed. Last time the crystal was forced and that was why the Pharaoh was imprisoned in the Puzzle. It was the crystal's revenge but because the crystal was unstable from the time in the shadow realm, it became a double-edged sword that also imprisoned its keeper. That is the history."

Everyone was silent as they digested the information. Finally after a few long minutes Bakura said, "That does not explain why she abducted Ryou."

Shadi sighed, "That I do not know. There is a great evil at work and I fear it will not be easy to defeat. I wish you good luck."

And with that final statement Shadi disappeared through the floor.

Tea muttered, "That was strange."

Yami nodded in agreement, and then thought out loud, "We have some questions answered but a lot more unanswered."

Ryou was silent as he thought about poor Amy and her Yami. He knew that he needed to be stronger if he was to save them, but first he had to find them.

LYS: Okay, so there it is finally done. Me am so happy. Sorry the chapter was short but I needed to answer some questions and also I needed to move on the story but I haven't exactly found my inspiration. Muse Ryou is helping but I need more help. I know…MUSE KURAMA AND MUSE DAISUKE I NEED YOUR HELP. I will try to update soon. But there are other fics I have to update first. Also I have been working part time lately so its hard to find the time, especially when you have to ride to and from work.

Oh well enough complaining. Time to get to work.

Muse Kurama and Muse Daisuke: You called.

Lys: heh heh heh.   


	9. On The Path

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story Amy. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Not Yaoi, just the bond between Yami and Hikari.

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

Oh yes and I am saying that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Eye okay.

By the way this is AU.

'thinking'

Hikari to Yami

+Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts 

Note to all: I like Yaoi, luv it. Already have one fic about Ryou x Bakura. So this one may turn out that way. Also Amy is not, I repeat, not a Mary Sue.

AND I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG. LIKE FOREVER BUT I LUV YOU ALL AND THAT IS WHY I AM WRITING THIS AND ALSO I LOVE THIS STORY.

Chapter 9 – On the Path

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes with a fierce determination. The hikari whispered, "Bakura, I love you and I love Amy. Please be with me always."

Bakura's eyes widened sharply and he coughed, "Love?"

'Love, he loves me. Even after all I have done to him, he loves ME? Me? How could he, and yet it is true. I can see it in his eyes. But Love, I am not worthy of love and I …don't love him. Or do I. I care about him, more than I used to, that is, and he is very cute and I need him. But Love …love.'

"Bakura, you need not feel the same way, but just stay with me forever."

Before Bakura realized what he was saying he confirmed, "I will, I promise."

'What, why did I say that, I don't know what the future holds and yet I…I want to be with him and not see him sad. And look at him, his eyes are so bright right now.'

Yami coughed, "I hate to break this up but we need to plan where we go from here."

Bakura stated, "But we have no idea where she is."

Ryou blanched as he heard a faint scream.

Amy screamed as fire surrounded her body. Her body was physically unharmed but the pain was immeasurable. She squinted open her eyes and in the darkness saw a pair of glowing red eyes. She knew this was the ancient evil that had captured her and her Yami but she couldn't remember anything else of it.

Amy felt a release from the fire and could hear footsteps coming towards her. She looked up from her place on the ground and saw the face of the evil. Her mouth widened in a silent scream and terror froze the blood in her veins. She couldn't move, couldn't think. All she could do was listen to the words of a monster, "This was always how I liked you. Bleeding on the ground. Your boy shall be mine and I will take him as I had you taken and not only that but I shall reach the destined end and I will claim the ultimate prize, the river of souls. And I shall be the controller of existence and never again shall I be used like a tool. I will have power, power that is my right."

Finally her scream broke out from her mouth and it shattered the shields between worlds.

Ryou felt cold and he looked up into brown eyes of concern.

"Ryou thank Ra, when you fell, I thought…"

"It was Amy, I heard her scream. Something is wrong, very wrong."

Ryou looked down and saw the Ring activate, "She is here, hurry, we have to find her now."

The white haired boy jumped up and ran out of his room. He felt the others following him so he let the ring guide him. He knew that he was going to find Amy, but everything was so very wrong. And no matter how he tried to deny it, the feeling wouldn't go away.

His ring led him through the markets and out of the city. He was exhausted but the ring dragged him along. Finally in a brief physical slip he tripped over and landed on the desert sand. Bakura ran up behind him and helped him up, "You do run fast. But why…"

Ryou turned to Bakura when he paused and saw that his Yami's attention was ahead of them. He turned to see what he was looking at and saw a black haired girl laying in the sand.

Ryou ran to her and rolled her over. He elicited a gasp of surprise as he recognized the girl. She looked exactly like Amy except for the hair.

Bakura approached them and muttered, "Amy?"

Finally the others arrived and each of their faces showed shock. None could believe they had found her so easy, but then the hair _was_ the wrong color.

The girl stirred and her eyes opened. Ryou registered in her mind and she pushed up away from him. "Who are you?"

Ryou stuttered out his name from fright. This wasn't Amy.

Bakura growled back, "And who are you?"

"My name is not important. Now I demand to know where I am and what you have done to my."

"Demand? You demand nothing. And for your information we have done nothing to you."

The girl took in all of the surrounding people and her eyes rested on Yami. She growled, "Brother?"

Yami's eyes narrowed and he said, "Are you Amy's Yami, the sister of the pharaoh and the spirit of the millennium crystal."

"And if I am?"

Ryou stood up and pleaded, "Please, I need to know where Amy is."

"Why should I care what _you_ need?"

Bakura grinned, "You don't know, do you."

"Of course I do," she paused for a moment to check but when she couldn't sense Amy she blanched and stated, "I can't sense her."

The girl looked at a complete loss and Yugi said, "We are looking for her as well, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Not that I should tell you, but I don't know, there was a blackness, and a…a presence. I was going to confront the presence but I was …there was a pain in my back and then nothing. And now I am here."

Yami asked, "What is your name?"

"Brother, you don't remember do you? You don't remember the name of the sister you raped. Pathetic."

"Rape? I didn't rape you, I wouldn't."

"It wasn't a sexual rape but you forced my body to merge with yours in a way that is much more painful than rape. I was trapped in that crystal for millennia with the memory of your abuse burned into my mind."

Ryou turned to the black haired beauty, "Please, what is your name?"

She turned to Ryou and a strange emotion passed over her face, "You are special…hmm…anyway my name is Matiu, _sister_ of Atemu."

"Atemu? That is my name?"

"Yes, _brother_."

Atemu looked downcast for a moment and Yugi looked up at his aibou. "Yami, I mean Atemu. Would you like me to call you that from now on?"

"No…I am Yami now, Atemu may have been my previous self, but I cant remember him. Also Atemu did something horrible to Matiu and I wont take his name until I understand why."

Bakura sneered, "It's too much trouble anyway to have to start calling you something else."

Malik walked up to Ryou, "So what are you going to do now?"

Ryou shook his head, "I don't know, I thought that Amy would have the crystal. But if Matiu has it then I cannot use my ring to find her."

Matiu looked in thought and said, "I do not have the Millennium Crystal."

Isis asked, "Not even inside of you?"

"No, Amy was always the one with the brighter heart and only those with bright hearts may keep the crystal in tact and powerful."

Ryou couldn't understand why his Millennium Ring had brought him to Matiu instead of Amy. It just didn't make sense.

Matiu addressed Ryou, "Now boy, tell me what has happened to my host."

Ryou nodded but Tea interrupted, "Can we go back to the hotel first, it is way too hot out here."

Seto agreed, "Yes, we should. Besides, Matiu needs to be checked by a doctor."

"I am fine!"

"Perhaps, but who knows how long you have been laying in the desert."

"Fine, Ryou start telling me what happened to Amy."

Bakura picked up on Matiu's little slip and pushed her to the ground. He held her down with his body weight much to the shocked looks and gasps of those around him.

"Bakura?"

"How did you know Ryou's name?"

"One of you must have said it."

"No, none of us did. We did not introduce ourselves. Now tell me, who are you and where is Amy?"

She started to laugh, which only made Bakura sneer.

"You know, you are smarter than I gave you credit for."

Bakura pushed her farther into the ground eliciting a gasp of pain from her.

Matiu growled and said, "I don't like being the one controlled, now lets see how you all fare in the shadow realm. I don't think your lights are going to like it much at all."

Before Bakura could act he was standing in darkness and he knew that he was all alone.

"Ryou!" he called out with his voice while simultaneously calling out with his mind.

The link was still there but there was no answer.

Lys: THE END…of this chapter. Anyway please review and I hope to update soon. I hope you enjoyed and if you did press the little button below.


	10. Enveloping Darkness

The Tears of an Angel with no Mercy

By AlyssaAnimeAngel

Alyssa: Please Review cause I like this story and want to continue it soon.

Don't own YU-GI-OH but do own this story Amy. Don't sue! And this has big warnings – ABUSE, VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, LANGUAGE, AND OTHER BAD STUFF. STOP READING NOW IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

Not Yaoi, just the bond between Yami and Hikari.

Yami Malik will be written as Mariku. Sorry if Mariku and Malik seem a little out of character it's just the story wouldn't have worked if Mariku had started killing people and Malik joined him.

Oh yes and I am saying that Seto Kaiba has the Millennium Eye okay.

By the way this is AU.

'thinking'

Hikari to Yami

Yami to Hikari+

Telekinetic thoughts 

Note to all: I like Yaoi, luv it. Already have one fic about Ryou x Bakura. So this one may turn out that way. Also Amy is not, I repeat, not a Mary Sue.

AND I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG. LIKE FOREVER BUT I LUV YOU ALL AND THAT IS WHY I AM WRITING THIS AND ALSO I LOVE THIS STORY.

Chapter 10 – Enveloping Darkness

Ryou screamed as the darkness permeated all his senses. He was truly alone, alone in this never-ending dark. It ate away at his soul, at his sanity and all he could do was scream. He just wanted someone there. He wanted…Bakura. Ryou halted his screaming as his loneliness became apparent. The frightened Hikari opened his mouth and whispered, "Bakura…where are you…you _promised…_You Promised…BAKURA!" His tone became frantic and he lashed out with his arms trying to reach out for a warm touch, he found nothing, "BAAKUURAA! WHERE ARE YOU, BAKURA I NEED YOU…BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Ryou wrapped his arms round his knees bringing them up to his chest. He started to rock, "Bakura…" He let the tears flow.

Bakura cursed, "Matiu! Where is my Ryou?"

All he could hear was laughing. The link with Ryou had once again been severed and he was pissed, to say the least.

He clenched his fists, the impulse to strangle someone all too clear in his mind. If only he had killed that bitch when he first saw her.

Now Ryou was lost, 'Ryou's here, unprotected. Ra…I have to find him.'

Bakura placed killing Matiu second on his list of priorities. Finding Ryou was number one. 'Geez, I really have changed.'

Bakura let his ring light up the realm around him. He chose a direction with his instinct and started to walk.

Yami had grabbed Yugi's hand before Matiu had sent them to the shadow realm so the two had arrived together. Yugi was shivering, "Yami, it's s-so c-c-c-cold."

Yami pulled the smaller boy closer to his body knowing that the darkness was already eating away at his Hikari's soul.

Yami was torn between hate and guilt. He could never forgive Matiu for doing this to Yugi but he hoped that he would be able to forgive himself for whatever he had done to her that turned her into a monster.

Tears leaked from Yugi's eyes as a tingling sensation spread through his body. He felt Yami tense next to him and he turned his wide eyes to Yami's narrow ones. "Something's coming isn't it?"

Yami nodded and instinctively pulled Yugi closer. Yugi blushed as he could feel Yami quivering. Yami felt Yugi's temperature rise and looked down to see the boy as red as a beetroot.

"Yugi?"

Yugi blanched and it was then that Yami realised their situation. Yugi was pulled against Yami's front with his head against his chest.

"Umm, well let's get out of here before whatever it is that is out there finds us."

Yami pulled away slightly from Yugi, who felt hurt. 'Is Yami rejecting me… no no no no no! This is Yami. My best friend. The one I lov………love, anyway no ahhhhhh.'

Yugi opened his mouth and screamed.

All he could smell was blood and all he could see was it dripping silently to the ground.

Seto walked confidently through the darkness, he was confident in his abilities to withstand the darkness. As a child he had never been afraid of the dark, even though Mokuba insisted that monsters hid in the dark and would get him if there was no light to render the monster's harmless. Seto had only recently come to accept magic, and only because he found it within his own abilities. He still doubted that anyone was as powerful as him. A mere girl would not stand in his way. Of course, he had no idea how to get out of here. He assumed that an opportunity would present itself.

Malik was more used to the darkness that the other two Hikari's. But he still felt it quashing his hopes and his spirit. He knew he could not survive long, and that Ryou and Yugi would survive even less. He had to find them and somehow get the three of them out of here. He knew that Matiu was strong but if the five millennium items in their possession came together then they could break free. However it was only theory and he could already feel his strength slipping. The blackness started to lighten and he found himself looking at Yami and Yugi. The two of them were walking towards him. He called out but they didn't notice him. He started to run towards them but froze when he saw the sword. He called out a warning but they couldn't hear. The sword pierced flesh and he heard Yugi's scream before the glass mirror shattered in front of him. Malik froze. Matiu was toying with all of them and this wasn't a friendly game. This was a game to the death.

Mariku found himself in the darkness, a place he quite enjoyed. He would have liked to cause a little but of terror here and there but he knew wasn't the time. "Pity…"

Mariku found himself pissed that his link to Malik had been severed again but he wasn't going to dwell. So he set off into the darkness, hoping to run into the boy or at least Bakura. Then he might get to have a little fun while searching for his light. 'Although Bakura has gone soft these past couple of weeks. I wonder if he is starting to desire his light. I must admit Ryou is hot, hot and innocent. Hmmm, Malik is hot too. I may have to further this train of thought at a later point. Now I must find my hot little Hikari.'

Isis stood still in the darkness, trying to will a vision. She gasped as the saw the sword plunge and fell to her knees. She had a horrible feeling that is was a vision of the present. 'I must go to him'. She stood up and ran, hoping she was heading in the right direction.

Tea, Tristan and Joey watched as their friends disappeared before their eyes. Joey had called out their names into the desert but no one answered. Tea fell to the ground, "Their gone…all gone."

Tristan reprimanded her, "No, they will be fine. They will come back."

"Oh I don't think so…"

The three turned to see Matiu standing behind them with a smirk on her face.

"You three are just normal human's, no fun at all sending you to the shadow realm…however, you may be of some use. More blood sacrifices to my master is always a good thing."

Tristan pulled Tea up and placed her behind him while Joey approached the black haired monster.

"You wont touch us."

"Oh no! And who's going to stop me?"

"Me."

Seeing the blonde boy act to sure of himself sent her laughing. He was just too funny.

Joey growled at her laughter.

"I like your spirit…it will also be of use to my master. He eats spirits."

Joey involuntarily stepped back. He didn't want his soul eaten.

"Tristan, Tea, RUN."

"Too late."

Joey turned at Matiu's words and saw them frozen in place.

"Now you shall come."

The three of them disappeared, the desert wind covering any trace of their existence there.

TBC

I hope to update soon, but please review. I am truly sorry it has taken so long. But Uni is difficult.


End file.
